<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where is my baby? by luslys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536707">Where is my baby?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luslys/pseuds/luslys'>luslys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Armin Arlert, Child Eren Yeager, Child Mikasa Ackerman, Multi, Parent Erwin Smith, Parent Hange Zoë, Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luslys/pseuds/luslys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't just sit here while he's out there!"</p><p>"What do you want us to do, Levi?"</p><p>"Something,Erwin! Something!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert &amp; Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. intro!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey so, I've seen so many cute child Eren and parent Levi fics  but they all either ended or just discontinued. In conclusion, I got so anxious I decided to make one. Enjoy! :)<br/>
(Ps, this is my first time writing on here.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. decor for all!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short because I wanna get to the fun stuff soon ;) <br/>Unedited<br/>-Kiki</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Levi entered his home, sheltering him from the horrible blizzard outside. He could barely register the warmth of the fire place before a tiny human ran into his leg.</p><p>"Daddy! You were gone for ever!" Levi smiled and picked the child up, "Was I? I must have lost track of time. I had a talk with Santa." Eren's eyes lit up at that.</p><p>"Did you tell him I was a good boy and that I brush my teeth <em>everyday</em>? Huh?" The toddler beamed. "Our conversation is top secret. Now where is your papa?" Levi asked while looking around. The house was calm and quiet. Well, as quiet as it could be with a four year old running around. But tonight, it was especially quiet. </p><p>The tree in the living room was lit and the fire cackled in the fire place. Levi liked to keep the place clean and well decorated so the only toy on the floor was a beanie baby, and Eren had just dropped it. "He is putting a tree in my room! You can see, but I can't." Eren pouted. </p><p>"And why not?" Levi asked while brushing his child's hair out of his face. "He said it's gonna be a surprise. But I don't like surprises." Eren huffed. Levi set him down and headed upstairs. "I know, but I know you'll like it. Go on and play." </p><p>He entered Eren's room to find his husband setting up a Christmas tree. "Who's idea was this again?" He teased. "Yours?" Erwin laughed. Levi rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. All I said was decoration in our rooms would look nice, never once mentioned putting trees everywhere." Erwin walks over to him and places his hands on Levi's waist. </p><p>"I seriously don't know how you do it." "Do what?" "All this decorating and it's not a small house." Erwin sighed. </p><p>"If you want, I can take over.You've been decorating for hours." Levi replied softly. Erwin chuckled, "We both know you want to be with Eren, you two are practically inseparable."</p><p>"Separation anxiety, Erwin," Levi started and the other replied with a short 'right,sorry', "but you're not wrong. Have fun decorating if you will!" Levi pecked his nose and left.</p><p>"Don't forget about the alarms!" He shouted. "Yeah, yeah." Erwin muttered. In all honesty, he was just trying to find out how the train under the tree would work. </p><p>"Is it ready??" Eren bounced when he saw his dad come downstairs. "No, 'ren. Not yet. Let's go make some cookies in the meantime."</p><p>"Chocolate! Papa likes chocolate!" Eren said while reaching his arms up. Levi picked him up, "Chocolate it is."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. merry Christmas?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was getting late and Christmas was the next day. Erwin had successfully set up the train in Eren's room (after three long hours of confusion) to his son's delight. "Wow! I love it papa!" Eren says and runs to the tree.</p><p>"What do you say Eren?" Levi lets out a yawn. Eren grins sheepishly, "thank you papa." Erwin ruffles his hair, "no problem kiddo. It's pretty late, let's get to bed , Ok?"</p><p>Eren huffed, "Don't wanna. Let's play papa. Spaceship pleaseee!" The child jumped up and down. "Only one spaceship, the sooner you sleep the sooner Santa comes." </p><p>Erwin spun Eren around and placed him on his house shaped bed. "Go to sleep now, Eren." Levi and Erwin acted as if they were leaving.</p><p>"No kiss?" Eren cried out to which Levi laughed. They both tackled their son into a hug, kissing his face. "Love you 'ren. Goodnight." Levi says and turns off his light. </p><p>"What's that smell?"  Erwin asked. "Oh right! We made cookies for you, I'm too tired to go back down there though. You can, I'll see you in bed." Levi answered as he headed up.</p><p>     -The next day: Christmas morning-</p><p>*BEEP BEEP*</p><p>.....</p><p>*BEEP BEEP*</p><p>"Oh, would you shut up already?" Levi stretched. He glanced at the clock in shock. It was 9 AM. Eren would have woken them up 6 or 7 sharp. He took a quick glance to Erwin, who was in deep sleep, and tiptoed to Eren's room. </p><p>He expected to be surprised or to see his son still asleep. That's what he expected. Without looking up, Levi entered the room. "Eren? Let's go open some presents." He whisper yelled. When he looked up, Eren was not in his bed. In fact, Eren was not in his room at all. Levi walked toward his bed and it appeared the his son had wet the bed. Checking his bathroom and his closet, he then went downstairs. No Eren. No open gifts. </p><p>"Eren, come on. I'm awake now, stop hiding." Levi nervously laughed. Eren was one to pull tricks but to a certain extent. He <em>loved</em> Christmas, it was his faveorite holiday (along with halloween of course).  Besides, He couldn't stand being apart from Levi for more than an hour. Neither could Levi.</p><p>After minutes of searching, Levi declared that Eren wasn't hiding and started to freak out. " 'Ren? Eren??" He practically screamed. His hands were shaking and tears threatened to fall. Calling 911 was on his mind but so was denial. Eren was fine, right? He could of swore he told Erwin to turn on the alarms.</p><p>With that thought, he hurried to the alarms to get his final answer.</p><p>The alarms were off.</p><p>"Oh my god!" He ran to back upstairs to retrieve his phone and dial 911.<br/>
 "Levi? What..?" Erwin woke up slowly to see his distraught husband. "This is 911, what is the issue?"  "Someones taken my baby! Please hurry please." Levi screamed. "I need you to calm down, sir. I need your address, your Childs appearance an-." "He's 4! H-he has brown hair and green eyes. Um, my address is *****. Hurry hurry! I'll open my door! Please!" And with that, Levi hung up his phone and grabbed a sweater. "Levi what is going on??" Erwin spoke. Levi looked at him with saddened eyes, "why didn't you turn on the alarms?" </p><p>Erwins eyes go wide. "I..I must have forgotten but what, what happened?" "Eren's gone and.." He trailed off, the words hitting him like a storm. "Eren's...gone?" Levi spoke out, like a question. Silence and then he broke down in sobs. Erwin moved to get him quickly, holding his own head from a terrible headache. </p><p>"Levi, shh. It's ok, It's gonna be ok." he rocked him. "No, It's not ok! Tell me, Erwin. If everything was ok," Levi glared at him and stood, "Where is my baby?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kiss kiss</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>